


Toe Curling

by orphan_account



Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All feedback is loved.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher: Potions, Trinkets and Coin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754440
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184
Collections: Fantasy Fanart: SFW and NSFW





	Toe Curling

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is loved.


End file.
